DANNYLOK (EXPERIMENTO HUMAN-42),EL ORIGEN
by DANNYLOK
Summary: ESTA ES LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL DEL DANNYLOK(EXPERIMENTO HUMAN-42). ESCRITA POR MI JOSE DANIEL GARZA T.


ERA EL 12 DE NOVIEMBRE DEL 2011 Y UNA ESPESIE DE MONSTRUO SE ABIA VISTO MUCHA VEZES, QUE EL MONSTRUO ALOLEJOS DESIA...  
YO SOY DEROK EL D-42. MUCHAS PERSONAS PENSABAN QUE ERAN COSAS DE SU MENTE PERO NO ERA ASI YA QUE DEROK SI ERA DE VERDAD.

UN DIA UN JOVEN LLAMADO: DANNY SALIO DE LA CASA DE SU ABUELITA Y DIJO QUE IBA A DAR UNA VUELTA A LA CUADRA, DANNY FUE ABANSANDO,ABANSANDO Y CUANDO IBA EN LA 3 ESQUINA BIO UNA ESPESIE DE ANSIANO QUE ESTABA DESMALLADO Y DANNY DESIDIO IR AYUDARLO,DANNY SE ASERCO A EL I DIJO...  
-DANNY: HOLA AMIGO ME DEJAS AYUDARTE PARESE QUE ESTAS MUY MAL TE DUELE ALGO?  
PERO EL ANSIANO NO LE RESPONDIO POR ESTAR DESMALLADO, DANNY INTENTO LEBANTARLO Y LO CONSIGUIO Y PIDIO AYUDA PERO NADI ESTABA AFUERA YA QUE ERAN LAS 11:43 p.m.  
DESPUES DE DARSE CUENTA QUE NO ABIA NADIE EN LA CALLE DANNY DESIDIO LLEBARLO A LA CASA DE SU ABUELA DONDE ESTABAN TODOS SUS FAMILIARES, DANNY LLEGO A LA PUERTA Y PIDIO QUE LE ABRIERAN LA PUERTA YA QUE DENNY TENIA AL ANSIANO CARGANDO CON LOS 2 BRAZOZ Y MANOS. LE ABRIERON LA PUERTA Y LA MAMA DE DANNY DIJO...  
-MAMA: DANNY QUIEN ES EL?  
-DANNY: MAMA NESESITA AYUDA NOSE QUE TENGA PERO ESTA INCONSIENTE LO ENCONTRE EN LA ESQUINA.  
-MAMA: ESTA BIEN ENTRA.  
ENTRAMOS A LA CASA Y LO ACOSTE EN EL SILLON Y ESTABA INCONSIENTE Y TENIA UNA ESPESIE DE CORTADA EN EL PECHO DONDE ESTABA EL CORAZON, DESPUES MI TIO LE REVISO EL PULSO PARA VER SI ESTABA RESPIRANDO,DESPUES DE QUE LO CHECO DIJO QUE NO TENIA PULSO Y QUE YA ABIA MUERTO.  
PERO DEREPENTE DESPERTO RAPIDAMENTE Y LE ENCAJO SUS U AS A MI TIO EN LA CABEZA,TODOS NOS ISIMOS PARA ATRAS Y MI TIA LLORANDO PORQUE MI TIO ABIA MUERTO Y DESPUES EL JOVEN SE LEBANTO Y NOS VIO A TODOS Y ME SE ALO A MI YA QUE EL BUSCABA UN JOVEN QUE FUERA IGUAL QUE EL DE SU EDAD Y TAMA O, ME APUNTO AMI Y DIJO...  
-DEROK: MI NOMBRE ES Y SOY UN EXPERIMENTO ALTERADO Y E VENIDO POR TI DANNY.  
Y LE DIJE...  
-DANNY: PORQUE?  
: PORQUE TU ERES IGUAL QUE YO Y NESESITO A HALGUIEN IGUAL QUE YO, Y TE LLEBARE CONMIGO.  
-DANNY: COMO QUE IGUAL QUE TU?  
: SI TENEMOS EL MISMO ADEENE.  
-DANNY: NO COMO QUIER NO ME IRE CONTIGO.  
-FAMILIA: SI ASI ES NADIE SE IRA CONTIGO O NO TE LLEBARAS A NADIE.  
: USTEDES NO SE MENTAN ESOT ES ENTRE DANNY Y YO, NO QUIEREN MORRIR O SI?  
-FAMILIA: NO QUEREMOS PERO SI ES POR LA FAMILIA TENDREMOS QUE MORIR.  
: ... DEACUERDO TENDRA QUE SER ASI.

DEREPENTE EMPESO A ATACAR A MI FAMILIA YO INTENTE AYUDAR PERO MIS PRIMOS Y HERMANOS DIJIERON QUE NO, Y TODOS MIS TIOS,TIAS, Y MI MAMA Y PAPA ESTABAN PELEANDO PERO DEREPENTE LE ENCAJO LAS U AS A MI PAPA Y A MI TIO,Y CALLERON AL SUELO,MI MAMA GRITO QUE NO Y MIS HERMANOS IGUAL Y FUERON A ATACARLO PERO LOS TIRO YA QUE LA FUERSA DEL ERA DEMASIADO PODEROSA,DEPUSE DE UN RATO NADIE ETSBA DE PIE SOLO DEROK Y YO, Y HABIA MUCHA SANGRA POR TODOS LADOS HASTA EN LAS PAREDES.  
DESPUES DE HABER VISTO TODO ESO DESIDI ENFRENTAR AL Y LE DI UNOS CUANTOS GOLPES PERO ME LOS REGRESABA LOS GOLPES,PERO MAS FUERTE Y DESPUES DE UN RATO DE ANDAR PELEANDO DON DESIDI TERMINAR CON ESA PELEA Y AGARE UN CUCHILLO QUE ESTABA EN LA COCINA Y VINO RAPIDAMENTE Y SE LO ENCAJE EN EL CORAZON Y DIJO...  
:Aaaaah MALDITO TE HAS ATREVIDO A ENCAJARME UN CUCHILLO AMI Aaaah,Aaaah,Aaaah. Y SE TIRO AL SUELO.  
-DANNY: PORFIN A TERMINADO TODO ESTA PESADILLO.  
DEREPENTE CUANDO ME VOLTEO Y LE DOY LA ESPALDA AL ,RARAMENTE SE LEBANTA Y ME DISE...  
: ESTO AUN NO A ACABADO DANNY JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE.  
DESPUES DE OIRLO ME VOLTEO RAPIDAMENTE Y ME GOLPEA EN LA CABEZA.

DESPERTE EN UNA ESPESIE DE SOTANO Y EL ESTABA ALADO DE UNA MAQUINA Y DIJO EMPESANDO EL EXPERIMENTO HUMAN-42 Y LA ENSENDIO Y EMPESE A SENTIR MOVIMIENTOS DENTRO DE MI CUERPO,ERAN POR LOS CABLES QUE TENIA PUESTOS Y DESPUES DE UNOS 15 MINUTOS LA LUZ SE FUE Y REGRESO Y ESTABA DODO CAMBIADO,ERA IGUAL PERO MI TONO DE PIEL ERA PALIDA COMO UN MUERTO Y NO PODIA SENTIR MI CORAZON Y NINCUN OTRO ORGANO Y EL DIJO SI LO E LOGRADO LO COMPLETE POR SEGUNDA VES LE E GANAO A ESE MALDITO VIEJO DE CREPITO JEJEJEJE.  
PERO DEPUES SE DESAMARO MI CORREA DEL CUERPO Y BRAZOS ME LEBANTE Y SE FUE LA LUZ Y ME PUSE DETRAS DE EL Y DIJE...  
-DANNYLOK: MI NOMBRE ERA DANNY PERO HAORA ES DANNYLOK, DR. LES TIENES MIEDO AL 42?  
: RAYOS SE LIBERO.  
DESPUES REGRESO LA LUZ Y TRATO DE GOLPEARME PRO NO LO CONSIGUIO Y YO LE ENCAJE MIS U AS EN LA PANSA Y ME DIJO...  
: RECUERDA DANNYLOK NO ME ASES DA O SI ME ENCAJAS LAS U AS.  
-DANNYLOK: SI LOSE PERO NO PENSASTES SI TE PARTO EN DOS VERDAD.  
: QUE?  
DESPUES LE ENCAJE LA OTRA MANO EN EL ESTOMAGO EN EL MISMO LUGAR Y UNA MANO LA ISE PARA RIBA Y LA OTRA PARA ABAJO Y EL DR. QUEDO PARTIDO EN DOS Y DESPUES DE ESO, SE ME FUE LA FURIA Y BUSQUE LA SALIDA Y CUANDO LA ENCONTRE RAPIDAMENTE FUI A LA CASA DE MI ABUELITA PARA ABER SI ALGUIEN AUN ESTABA VIVO, LLEGE A LA CASA Y ENCONTRE A TODOS,LOS REVISE PERO NADIE ESTABA VIVO TODOS ABIAN MUERTO DEREPENTE LLEGO LA POLCIA Y SALI RAPIDAMENTE DE HAY Y FUI AL LABORATORIO DONDE ESTAMA EL MUERTO Y ME QUEDE AY DESPUES DE 2 DIAS AY ESCONDIDO, LEGO UN FAX DEL VIEJO QUE TANTO HABLABA EL Y ERA UNA ESPESI DE DOCUMENTO Y DESIA...  
NOMBRE: DANIEL GARZED.  
EDAD: 15 A OS.  
: DEROK.  
ESPERIMENTO: D-42.  
Y BENIA CON UNA ESPESIE DE FOTO Y ENLA FOTO DESIA ESTE ES EL EXPERIMENTO D-42,Y ES EL MEJOR EXPERIMENTO.

DEREPENTE ME DI CUENTA QUE NO ERA EL UNICO Y QUE EL TAL DEROK ERA O ES MI ENEMIGO Y MI MISION ERA EXTERMINARLO Y DESIDI TOMAR ESA TAREA Y ERA MI MISION EMPAQUE COSAS QUE PODIA OCUPAR COMO TIENDA DE ACAMPAR Y COMIDA Y ASI COMENSE MI BUSQUEDA DE ESTERMINASION.  
Y QUE NOS SE LES OLVIDE MI NOMBRE ES DANNYLOK( EL EXPERIMENTO HUMAN-42)

FRACE: Y TU LE TIENES MIEDO AL 42?

TITULO: DANNYLOK( EXPERIMENTO HUMAN-42) ELORIGEN.  
ESCRITOR: JOSE DANIEL GARZA T.


End file.
